Your New Love, Me
by AyamexKyoko
Summary: Ok. Picture this: Your about to go to high school with the friend that has been there since you guys were five. Everythings fine right? Wrong. Now I hope that you like history. Now your in it.


Disclaimer: Me, own Fushigi Yugi? I wish. Like I own Tasuki. Nope again just the idea, Yuu Watase owns Tasuki. Oh, and Fushigi Yugi too.

The Awakening

"Why do we have to go to this school," asked Kyoko to me looking like this was the worst thing that happened to mankind.

"I don't know! But we have to go here 'cause NA High was WAY to chaotic for us to go to, and this is the prep for us to go to a Japanese school that has he best GPA scores aka, the best school ever," I answered but I didn't like it either.

The St. Joan School has a summer session that prepares you for a really gigantic test that is kind of like the SATs that sees if you can go to the school with the best GPA, and it is in Japan! The coolest placed in the world! But, the bad news is that it makes us where this stupid and ridiculous uniforms.

We were both in the car with my mother and Kyoko's. After two hours of BORDEM, we were at the dorms. Since we didn't want to make that trip everyday, we decided to stay at the dorms of DEATH not really. My mother went in to check us in and get our keys.

"I think you guys will like it here," said Kyoko's mother breaking the silence," This is the place that you can be who you are."

'Yea right,' I thought to myself,' I can still be myself in here.'

"We both could do that and not have to wear a skirt," Kyoko exclaimed with a burst of anger.

"O.k., I got your all's keys, your in room 207, breakfast is at 7:00A.M., and dinner at 5:30P.M. Now your stuff has all ready been delivered and you can settle in and see your rooms," my mother said and almost crying and running out of breath.



We FINALLY were able to get to our room after our mothers almost SUFFOCATED us. Then the first thing that we noticed is that the delivers even set our things out, well except the boxes that said "DO NOT OPEN" which was mainly Kyoko's and the bathroom stuff. They had my things on the left and Kyoko's on the right.

"SWEET! Isn't it Ayame?" Kyoko exclaimed with gigantic anime-like eyes.

"Sure it does," I said in a sarcastic way, "But I'm decorating the bathroom."

"What are we goin' to do now?"

"Well we could go and get our books and our-"

"I am NOT wearin' a uniform especially the skirt," Kyoko yelled at me as I'm sure that our neighbors herd.

"We have to get them today so, let's get it over with," I calmly said rolling my eyes hoping no one was coming to see what that was about.

"FINE!"

"Can you say that any louder? So let's go to the uniform, don't hurt me!" I said holding my arms up to block punches that might come," And then get our books. K?"

"Fine with me, just don't think that I'm wearin' that uniform," Kyoko said with her arms crossed and going down the hall with everyone in the hallway—I knew that they could hear us.

We finally got to the school to get the uniforms when a women as tall as us and very hyper and said," Hello! Welcome, how can I help you two today?"

"Well, Kyoko and I would like to get our uniforms and the list of what books we will need," I asked hoping that this person wasn't always liked this.

"Oh, well they me your names and sizes so I can get the list and uniforms." Her glasses almost came off of her head while she tried to steady herself.

"I'm size eight and Kyoko is size ten, and I'm Ayame Jensu and this is Kyoko Yuki."

Right after I said that, she went zooming though papers and when she got to the 2nd to last stack and she said "Here we are Ayame Jensu and Kyoko Yuki. Now, are you sure that you are an eight? Because you look like a six."

"Yes my hips are extremely huge and bust is to so I need an eight so it fits those two places then I alter it myself, ok?"

"All righty then," then she falls," I'm ok, HAHA." It was a few minutes until she came back. "Ok, it is policy though that you try it on here."

After she had said that I look at Kyoko and she look like she was going to kill the lady. "Um… ok I guess we will, right Kyoko-sama."

She just gave me a death stare and said," Whatever, do you have the uniforms yet?"

"Oh yes, I have them right here go down the hall to the left is the bathroom to try them on, then come out here and then you can go and change back."

Kyoko never talked to me until I made a bet with her.

"Hey if you wear that until we get to the dorm I'll give you 100. "

"OK you better, if I do wear this."

She actually looked good in it to. But if I even try to tell her, she would try to kill me. And mine of course, was tight in some areas and loose in others. So I took it off, and put it in my bag to alter later.

"Well, Kyoko, we should be heading for the library soon," I said. It was a while until we got to the library and Kyoko was still wearing the uniform! When we got there, there was a guy with glasses reading a book. When he heard the door closed, he took his glasses off kind of like taking it off one ear then the other. He looked like James Bond type when he didn't have the glasses on.

"Hello ladies. May I help you," ask the James Bond look-a-like," I'm James Michael." Well he couldn't be James Bond, just a look-a-like.

"Yes we need to get our books for the prep school for the Rose High in Japan," I said to James.

"Oh yes, THOOSE books. It just be a second for me to get all the books and will that be two sets or just one?"

"Oh no, we will need two sets of books," I said, like I could SHARE something with Kyoko.

"Ok." It was fifteen minutes or so until he came back with a lot of books. "That's one set." One set!! 00 He came back with even more books than before! "Well that is everything you guys need for now. Now I need your names."

"I'm Ayame Jensu and this is Kyoko Yuki. But why do you need our names?"

"To see if you had any credit and to entitle you to the books. Well it seems that you did have credit. If you just give me a while, I can get this done in no time." I just notice that Kyoko hasn't said any since we left the school.

"Let's go and check out the ancient history books over there," Kyoko said. Yea! She is talking to me!

"You go on ahead, I'm going to see something real quick."

"Ok, see you there."

"Ayame was it? I got yours done so you can go on and take them with you," said Michael, James Michael. TT

"Uh, ok I guess I'll take them then."

"Um, they should fit into your bag... I think." Michael, James Michael seemed kind of, embarrassed.

"O.k. then. Well less than half of them will, but I have another bag I can put the rest in. Uh, Kyoko! Where are you?" I had to get away from him, I couldn't take a guy acting like that. To make things worse, I couldn't find Kyoko either! It seemed that I was looking for her for like 30 minutes before I got into this a small room. "Well this is awkward... A dark room, alone-"

"With me."

"Who are you?"

"Your new man."


End file.
